


Alternative Arrangements

by Noellefics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Spanking, sub!Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noellefics/pseuds/Noellefics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kara finds herself about to be fired, Cat offers her an alternative solution.</p><p>This is basically PWP, but missing the porn part too. Edit: at some point, this got plotty and now has smut in it. Whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rescheduling Ms. Grant’s schedule was easy. There was, after all, a mini-emergency requiring the CEO’s complete attention at least once a week. It was the second task Kara mastered, after learning Ms. Grant’s coffee order.

Therefore, the situation Kara found herself in now was completely unfathomable. Her mentor, Cat Grant, was about to fire her for accidentally scheduling a board meeting at the same time as Carter’s school conference. Kara had been able to remedy the situation 20 minutes prior to the start time, but the Board was not too happy with the short notice.

Ms. Grant had returned to the almost-empty office after the student conferences; Carter’s father actually decided to attend and take Carter out to a movie after. Kara was still at her desk, rearranging a new meeting time that worked for the board members.   
  
“Kiera, my office.” Cat calls over her shoulder.

Kara follows her in quietly, desperately keeping her apologies in. Ms. Grant hated it when she apologized.

Cat paces back and forth behind her desk, launching into a rant.

“Three weeks after I learn a board member is trying to oust me, you think it is a good idea to upset them all? Or do you think I’m just a terrible mother who wouldn’t care about her son’s academics?”

 “No, Ms. Grant, I don’t think that at all. It’s just...”

Cat shoots her a glare and she stops mid-sentence.

“And here I thought that you were my favorite assistant yet. I thought you showed moderate competency, Kiera, but clearly I was wrong.”

Kara stared at the ground, hoping she was only metaphorically burning holes into the carpet.

“Friday will be your last day at CatCo. You will be out of the building by five PM. Understood?”

“Ms. Grant, please, I know I made a mistake but this job is important to me. When I went on vacation for a week last year, you fired six temporary assistants while I was gone! This is a mistake I will never make again, Ms. Grant, I promise.”

“Why, Kiera? Because I yelled at you for it? I yell at people for their mistakes all the time, and it never improves their behavior in the long-term. If I let you get away with this, you’ll start thinking you can cut corners more often.”

“I’m not asking to get away with it, Ms. Grant. I’ll put in the extra hours, whatever it takes to make up for my mistake.”

Finally, Cat is calm enough to sit down and Kara breathes a silent sigh of belief.

“Working extra hours doesn’t make up for it. You work them all the time because of someone else’s incompetency. I suppose I could punish you, if you want to keep your underpaid position that badly.”

Kara glances up, smiling wide at the prospect of keeping her job. Sure, her boss will probably make her file by hand or do some other menial task, but she needs the normalcy in her life.

“Thank you, Ms. Grant! I won’t let you down.”

“Don’t thank me yet, Kiera. Come here.”

At her fastest human speed, Kara found herself standing next to Ms. Grant as the other woman watched her like a literal cat playing with its prey.

After a few beats, Cat pulls her over her lap and rests her hand on Kara’s lower back.

“Last chance to walk away, Kiera. Do you agree to be punished?”

Kara squeaks out a “Yes, Ms. Grant” as she begins to comprehend what’s happening.

She feels her pants being dragged down and Ms. Grant’s hand making contact with her skin.

The sense of touch has always been weird for the Kryptonian. Like her other senses, it was heightened compared to the human sense of touch. Yet, she didn’t really feel pain the way humans did. Over time, she had learned to turn her heightened senses on or off depending on what she needed.

She could feel the sting of Ms. Grant’s hand making repeated contact with her ass and she knew that it probably was a faint red by now, but it wasn’t too bad. She turned her sense of touch on a little more, knowing that the other woman had become increasingly beware of her alien behavior.

Ms. Grant was still monologuing about how irresponsible she had been and how the situation could have turned out much worse. Kara knew her boss was right and, truthfully, she preferred Cat scolding her like this over having the other woman yelling at her. 

At some point, Kara  started crying, thinking about all the responsibilities she was trying to juggle. When she stopped, she realized that Cat wasn’t spanking her anymore and her pants were back on.

“Kiera, can you kneel next to me for a moment?”

Kara complies, welcoming the caring tone her boss is using.

“You’ve been distracted lately, Kiera. While I forgive you for this board meeting fiasco, I want you to think about what has been going on in your personal life that has you making beginner mistakes.”

Astra reappearing, Winn kissing her, confronting that her views on her mother’s policies may have been influenced by childish naivety. Since becoming Supergirl, Kara hadn’t had a moment to really think about everything she was going through. It wasn't fair for Cat to have a sub par assistant who was always running off and making little mistakes here and there. It wasn’t fair to herself to have all of this anger bubbling up inside her.

Cat getting up from the desk startled the girl out of her thoughts.

“Come on, Kiera. We’re done for the day. Grab your things.”

“Ms. Grant, I still need to reschedule the board meeting. I’ll leave after I finish that.”

 “Kara,” Cat warns.

“It can wait until tomorrow, Ms. Grant” Kara says while gathering her things. Ms. Grant has only used her actual name a handful of times, and Kara certainly isn’t going to test her so soon.

The CEO directs her to the private elevator and the pair ride down in silence.

When Kara makes it home, she thinks about calling Alex. Her sister would probably overreact, though. She settles for lying in bed, trying to figure out how she feels about what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara reflects on her arrangement with Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, honestly, it’s unclear how some of Kara’s powers work. We have seen people bump into Kara without reacting (pilot). We’ve seen Kara catch people who are falling from great heights without those people looking hurt (that helicopter guy in Livewire, for example). Also in Livewire, Cat pushes Kara out of the way and lightly hits her on the shoulder with no difficulties/pain, although that could be part-adrenaline. In Red Faced, the road rage guy didn’t show any pain when Kara stopped his fist until she applied additional force. Finally, in Stronger Together, it’s mentioned that bullets bounce off of Kara but they don’t fragment.   
> With that in mind, I would say that Kara’s skin cannot be pierced—despite those pierced ears—but it’s not on Mohs hardness scale, either. It’s like rubber or even an energy-absorbing plastic, which is an absolutely fascinating material. Also, let’s assume that Cat kept her Supergirl suspicions to herself.

Thankfully, Ms. Grant doesn’t bring it up the next day. She simply tells her that she will be monitoring Kara’s performance more closely in the future.

Three weeks later, Cat’s lunch is missing the cheese from her requisite “Salad with a cheeseburger on top.”

“Really, Kiera,” Cat had told her after everyone had left for the day, “you should know by now that you are my first line-of-defense. You are to make job easier by spotting mistakes before it ever reaches me. That goes for everything from layouts to lunch.”

A week after that, Hank needs her to contain a small alien in the middle of the day. It shouldn’t be a big deal but one of the marketing salespeople decides to go home early before she gets back and she can’t give Ms. Grant the status update on one of the advertising accounts she wanted.

While Kara’s kneeling by Ms. Grant’s desk, Cat tells her that she trusts Kara to be independent enough to structure her day as long as “all of my needs are satisfied.”

Kara shivers a little, at the way that Ms. Grant emphasizes the word satisfied. The second time Kara ended up over her boss’s lap, she had noticed the unusual way her body reacted when she allowed herself to feel the sensation.

The sensation of touch had been the worst when she first arrived on Earth. She could feel everything; each and every fiber of the clothing she wore was an irritant, the air conditioning kicking on provided a constant sensory overload as she felt the moving air hitting her, and even Eliza giving her a hug her first week caused her to break down in tears as she felt the contact on her skin.

Over time, she learned to turn her super-senses down, only using them when necessary. She learns to tune her super hearing to certain individual’s voices or specific areas. She figures out how to turn her x-ray vision on and off.  In general, she likes the little perks that come with being Kryptonian on Earth. She hardly ever uses her increased sense of touch, though.

While she does like the feeling of hugging someone or petting a cat, or even cuddling up with a warm blanket, Kara does still get overwhelmed with too much contact. Cat has been suspicious of her lately, however, and Kara knows that her not reacting at all to a spanking will only fuel those suspicions even more.

So, she figures the best way to deal with the issue is to just raise her senses up and let herself react to the feeling of Cat’s hand against her skin. It doesn’t _hurt_ , but she certainly feels something.  If she’s being honest, it’s not entirely unpleasant, either. It’s like a shot of electricity running through her body.

Overall, Kara thinks that the situation is a win-win for her—when she does make a mistake, Ms. Grant explains why it matters and punishes her for it, giving her time to clear her mind after, and then her boss doesn’t bring up the error again.  The CEO has also been nicer to her when she goes the extra mile, complimenting her when she does well and calling her by the correct name more frequently.

It’s weird, she realizes, that she likes their agreement so much. There’s a taboo surrounding the concept on Earth and she knows if she told anyone, they would judge her for it. However, she can’t bring herself to care. She’s been more focused lately, forcing herself to deal with the complex issues in her life. She’s talked with Astra multiple times and has almost reconciled that her mother and Astra could both be good people who have done bad things. She’s let Winn know that her friendship is not a consolation prize and that his behavior is appalling. She’s trained harder with Alex and even Hank has applauded her improved skills.  

Of course, nothing ever goes perfectly in life. A couple nights later, Non decides to coordinate a series of attacks across the city. Every 10 minutes, there are reports of another alien attacking a post office, library, or restaurant. Kara tries her best, flying all over the city and attempting to round them up as quickly as possible. At 6am, most of the carnage has been stopped, but Kara can’t find the energy to fly off to stop any more.

Alex drives her to her apartment to get changed and then over to Noonan’s for Cat’s latte. Even her powerwalk from the coffee shop to CatCo is slower than normal. In the elevator, she tries to heat the latte up a little with no success.

Ms. Grant is waiting for her by her desk when she arrives, 5 minutes late, which is when Kara realizes that her powers are gone and she is about to give Ms. Grant a lukewarm latte.  When her boss takes a sip, before giving her a glare and dropping the coffee in Kara’s wastebasket before stalking off into the office, Kara knows she’s in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

The bullpen has cleared out by the time Kara has finished reviewing the latest batch of articles; editing takes a lot longer without speedreading abilities. She sits at her desk a little while longer, going over her calendar and sending off a few emails before she hears Ms. Grant call her name.

“Really, Keira? Do you think I can’t tell that you’re stalling?”

“I’m sorry, Ms. Grant! My performance today hasn’t met expectations and I don’t have any explanations to give you for it.”

“And yet, you are normally less apprehensive than this. Something wrong?”

“No, Ms. Grant. I just—you know how klutzy I am—I fell the other day and it’s still a bit painful and maybe we could postpone this?”

Kara is slightly proud of the fib she came up with. She knows that Cat won’t let her out of the office without punishing her but at least it gives her an excuse to react more than she usually does. When Ms. Grant shoots her a glare, she goes to stand behind the desk, waiting for the older woman to pull her down.

She’s wearing a sundress today, which Ms. Grant pulls up with ease once Kara is laying across her lap. The first slap falls on Kara’s ass and she has to bite her lip to keep from hissing in pain. The next three or four are quick to fall and hit just as hard.

She holds back as long as she can until she’s wriggling against Ms. Grant’s lap, futilely trying to get away from the pain. Ms. Grant stops and clicks her tongue in annoyance until Kara has stopped moving, before continuing her punishment. Barely five spanks later, Kara can feel tears prick at her eyes. The slaps continue rhythmically as Kara tries to hold them back.

When Kara starts crying, Ms. Grant stalls her movements, opting to rub Kara’s back in little circles.

“Kara, we’re finished here. Go ahead and relax for me.”

It takes a few moments before Kara calms down, relaxes into Ms. Grant’s touch, partially surprised that Ms. Grant let her off so easily.

“Do you want to tell me why you were so frazzled today?”

“Oh, I guess I just didn’t get very much sleep and then I was running late and everything just got worse from there”

She can hear the deadpan in Cat’s voice when she responds with, “Please tell me I don’t need to start setting a bedtime for you too.”

For the first time that day, Kara can’t hold back her laugh as she slides off Ms. Grant’s lap, kneeling next to her. 

Ms. Grant turns her attention to reviewing the articles Kara had brought in, adding her own comments here and there. When she finishes, Kara looks up and ask her for advice. With a wave of her hand, she waves her over to the couch.

“Ms. Grant, you know about my parents and me being fostered,” Kara began, “but I didn’t tell you about my aunt. She wasn’t around back then but we recently reconnected. She’s not like how I remembered her, I guess. I want to be close to her, but I don’t know if I can.”

“The people we look up to when we were children never really are exactly who we think they are. It’s normal that she isn’t holding up to your ideal of perfect aunt. I think you should set aside your expectations and find out whether she is worth getting to know. While I loathe admitting it, I spent several years as a child thinking it was worthwhile to try and please my mother.”

The conversation goes back and forth, Kara telling little sanitized anecdotes about Astra during her years on Krypton, Cat revealing that she hopes one day that her eldest son Adam will reach out to her. Until Kara moves a little on the couch, yelping in pain, she’d almost forgotten what had happened earlier.

Finally, Kara yawns and Cat ushers her to the private elevator, wishing her a good night as they disembark and she heads for her company car.

When Alex picks her up to drive her back to her apartment, she winces sitting down and Alex gives her a curious look.

“Just clumsy without my powers, I’ll try to be more careful tomorrow.”

“If they’re not back tomorrow night, you’re spending the weekend at the DEO under the sun lamps.”

“I’ll be fine, Alex. Besides, we captured a lot of the attacking aliens last night and Non will be too weak to coordinate anything so soon after. I would like to talk to Astra, though.”

Kara reassures Alex that she’ll be okay, promising to check in with her tomorrow. She locks herself in the apartment and walks to the bathroom.

Undressing, she’s surprised at how small the bruise looks—not as red as she thought either—she knows Cat took it easier on her today but it doesn’t feel that way. Each accidental touch stung and there was an ache as she walked. For a moment, she feels bad about the other times she’s gotten in trouble when Cat clearly meant to punish her more than she actually did.

However, as she brushes her teeth and gets in bed making sure to lie on her stomach, exhausted from her day, she thinks that this is punishment enough.


	4. Chapter 4

_“Kara, I know what you’ve done,” Cat says, standing over her._

_“Yes, Ms. Grant, I’ve been a bad girl.”_

_“And you know what happens to bad girls, correct?”_

_“Yes Ms. Grant,” Kara replies, as Cat pushes her over the desk._

_She feels her skirt being pushed up and panties pulled down._

_“Count.”_

_The slaps fall on her skin rhythmically and her voice gets more and more ragged as she speaks._

_When she reaches 15, Ms. Grant’s hand slides down her ass and around to gently caress her pussy, sliding two fingers into her…_

Kara startles awake, an hour before her alarm is supposed to go off. She turns over, instantly turning back when she feels the sharp pain of her ass touching the sheets. She stretches her arms out, getting ready to face the day when her dream come backs to her.

“What to do when you just had a sex dream about your boss and will see her in less than, “Kara panics, glancing to the clock, “three hours?”

She makes her way to the shower, ignoring the harsh sting of warm water on her bruised skin. Her dream replays over and over in her head before she slides her hand lower down her body to take care of the heat building in her body.

Stepping out of the shower once the water is cold and she has thoroughly enjoyed herself, Kara begins to get dressed, slightly mortified by the change of events. She slides a pair of trousers on and hisses when the material reaches her ass. Sliding them off, she opts for a skirt instead and pairs it with a cardigan Ms. Grant once said she didn’t hate.

Heading to the kitchen, she grabs a thermos, making sure to clean it a couple times. Checking her outfit and hair, she heads out the door. Walking to Noonan’s takes longer than normal, but she’s left early enough not to worry too much about it. After getting Ms. Grant’s latte and breakfast for herself, she stops at one of the tables to carefully pour the latte into the thermos. She seals it tight and prays that it stays steaming hot.

The walk to CatCo is busier and she finds it harder to move in the crowd. She reaches her desk 15 minutes before Cat usually arrives and sets down her stuff before heading to the copy room with the thermos and empty coffee cup. 10 minutes later, she hears the ding of the CEO’s private elevator and quickly pours the contents of the thermos back into the coffee cup and grabs a stack of useless papers off the printer before heading back.

“Good morning, Ms. Grant. Your latte.”

Ms. Grant grabs the cup from her and takes a sip.

“It’s adequately warm. I’m glad our talk yesterday was persuasive enough for you,” Ms. Grant replies before heading to her office.

Kara sits down at her desk to eat her breakfast, two sticky buns, and she can no longer distract herself from her dream and subsequent shower escapades.

“Shoot, shoot, shoot. I’m going to act weird because this is weird and Ms. Grant is going to notice because she always notices and she’ll figure it out because I’m a terrible liar and she’ll fire me because of it,” Kara mutters under her breath, imagining doomsday scenarios.

She tries to distract herself by getting some work done that avoids having to speak with Ms. Grant, occasionally grimacing when she moves even slightly in her chair.

“Kiera,” Ms. Grant calls from her office shortly before noon.

“Yes, Ms. Grant?” Kara says as she opens the door and steps into the office, avoiding looking directly at Cat or her desk.

“I want you to stop at a store on the way to getting my lunch and pick up the following items,” Cat says as she hands her a list, “I still expect you back here in 23 minutes or less. Chop chop.”

Kara leaves after Cat dismisses her and hurries out to the public elevators. Without her super-powerwalk, 23 minutes is a ridiculous deadline for picking up lunch—regardless of any other errands.

She manages to make it in time though, picking up lunch and the skin cream Cat requested.

Entering Cat’s office once again, she sets her lunch down on the desk—pushing away thoughts of being bent over it herself—and takes the cream out of the shopping bag.

“Here you go, Ms. Grant.”

“Kiera, it’s not for me. You’ve been fidgeting and hissing in pain all day. It’s distracting. I suspected you weren’t taking care of yourself after and I believe you’ve just proven my suspicions. Now, go apply some before the whole office knows of our arrangement. “

“Yes, Ms. Grant,” Kara says while looking down at the container, “I just…rub some on my skin?”

“Honestly, Kiera, I don’t know how you millennials function,” Cat says while dragging her by the arm to her private bathroom. Cat pushes her over the sink, slightly bent over, and flips her skirt up.

As she pulls down her panties, Cat tells her, “See Kiera, you’re completely bruised and I bet you didn’t do anything for the pain or bruising last night.”

“I…took some aleve last night?”

“Not what I meant, Kiera,” Cat says as she rubs a generous amount of skin cream on both of Kara’s bruised cheeks, “From now on, when we have a situation where you need to be punished, I expect you to take care of yourself after. Understood?”

“Yes, Ms. Grant,” Kara replies as Ms. Grant pulls her panties back up and pushes her aside so she can wash her hands.

Ms. Grant dismisses her and she goes back to her desk to contemplate the feeling of Ms. Grant’s hands on her bare skin. The rest of the day is uneventful; thankfully, as she doesn’t get much work done as she’s too busy daydreaming about her boss.

At 5:30, Ms. Grant comes out of her office and yanks a piece of Kara’s hair to get her attention, since Kara is zoned out and rereading the same email for at least the fifth time.

“Go home, Kiera. Make sure to use the cream every night until you’ve healed up.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant,” Kara barely stutters out, as she begins packing her things.

“Have a nice evening, Ms. Grant,” she calls out as she heads for the public elevators.

As she walks, she notices she can hear the sound of Ms. Grant mumbling “Sunny Danvers” from her office. Once in the elevator alone, she rubs her hand against her backside and notices the pain is finally gone.

She sends Alex a text letting her know her powers are back and not to worry about picking her up. It’s not until she finishes her walk home that she realizes the jolt of adrenaline from Cat tugging a lock of her hair is what caused her powers to kick start.

 Locking herself in, she slides under the covers in bed and can’t help but indulge herself in the thoughts she’s been having all day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really happens in this chapter. Kind of A to B. Let's assume that Alex figures out how to remove the red k soon after Kara throws Cat off the balcony. Max Lord had nothing to do with fixing it because fuck him.

Kara spends the full weekend fantasizing about all the things she and Cat could do at the office, even thinking about other activities at Cat’s beach house. She knows it’s wrong, clearly passing a firm boundary between the two.

Yet, she can’t stop herself picturing Cat pulling on her hair again, bending her over the sink or the desk, and feeling her touch everywhere. She doesn’t have any Supergirl distractions either, which leaves her with far too much time on her hands to consider the possibilities.

When Monday rolls along, she dives into her work, trying her best to be Ms. Grant’s perfect assistant. She’s not sure how well she could handle her new urges if she found herself in the hot seat again so soon.

Cat actually praises her efforts, checking in with her about whether she’s healed as well, and Kara finishes the day on a high note. Having a little extra time, she ponders what Cat had told her the other day. How mad would she be if she meddled in her life, but it was for a good cause?

Her work on the letter progresses slowly through the week, editing and reediting to sound consistent to how Ms. Grant actually writes while still conveying a pleasant plea for her son to reach out.

One thorough review later, she mails it off on Friday when she left the office to go get Ms. Grant’s lunch. After two weeks, she’s almost forgotten about it. She’s discussing some recommended changes to layouts with Ms. Grant as they walk back from a meeting, when she hears the sound of a heart beat from Ms. Grant’s office.

Cat’s “I agree with you Kiera, you have a good eye for detail,” comment almost goes unnoticed as she discreetly starts to alert security on her tablet.

By the time they’ve made it to the office, Cat is telling security to step aside as she calls to her long-lost son.

A few hours later, Cat is livid with her. She hasn’t seen her this angry since the incident that started their arrangement. After a couple of minutes of the CEO berating her about the legality of fraud, she takes a deep breath before facing Kara again.

 “Sit,” Ms. Grant says, motioning to one of the couches. Kara complies quickly, doing her best to keep from fidgeting.

“I am beyond furious with you, Keira. Yet, I may be somewhat grateful that my son is back in my life—even if it is temporarily.”

Kara begins to speak, stopping when Cat shushes her.

“I need dinner reservations for two for tonight. You are going to clear my schedule for the rest of the week and make sure I can spend as much time as possible with him. If everything goes well, maybe you won’t be in tremendous trouble after the dust settles.”

Cat waves her out, so Kara responds with a meek “Yes, Ms. Grant” before going to her desk to arrange and reschedule dinners and meetings.

The week went by with only a few speedbumps, until Adam had asked her out.  She knew he wasn’t the Grant she wanted, so she tried to let him down gently.

Then Bizarro happened and several other “villains of the week” and suddenly he was flying back and Cat wouldn’t talk to her at all.

A week later and she was demoted to “Assistant #2” and Ms. Grant didn’t seem to care what she did.

It started small, of course. After Ms. Grant didn’t recognize Kara clearly doing a better job than Siobhan, she made a few small mistakes here and there. A late lunch, two appointments right after each other, scheduling a phone call with an unpleasant board member. It crept up into bigger things though, like replacing her M&M dish with skittles and Reese’s pieces or not interfering when Siobhan sent in subpar articles without editing them first.  

 When the red kryptonite happened, Kara found herself toeing the line of extremely competent while also bending Cat’s rules. She started to get a rise out of the woman and was reveling in getting Siobhan fired. Once the red kryptonite really started to take effect, culminating in Kara throwing Cat off the balcony, she feared she would never be able to come back to her job again.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara stood inside of her boss’s office, waiting for her to acknowledge her assistant. It was the end of her first week back after the red K experience, and her boss was finally beginning to warm up to her after the cold shoulder she’d gotten after Adam had left.

“Kiera, you may leave if you’d like. It’s almost 6 and there isn’t much left to do for our next edition,” Ms. Grant said looking up from her papers briefly.

“Ms. Grant, do you have a moment to talk tonight? I can wait until you’re finished.”

“Well, I had been expecting Supergirl to drop by again, but I suppose I can spare a minute or two.”

Making their way over to the couches, Kara relaxed slightly at how normal things were beginning to feel.

“I just wanted to make sure that we were ok. I know that I could have behaved better and that I shouldn’t have sent the letter and that it was an invasion of privacy and then I just got so angry with you for hiring Siobhan that my performance wasn’t where it should have been and”

“Kiera!”

“Yes, Ms. Grant?”

“I made it very clear after I fired Siobhan that there were mistakes on both sides and I wasn’t going to hold it against you. Why are you bringing this up again?”

“Well, just before, it was very clear when I made a mistake and then things were rectified and it wasn’t held against me and I’m worried that you’ll be resentful of my behavior, I guess.”

 “Kara, are you asking me to punish you?”

“No, yes, sort of? I don’t want you to…but it would make me feel less guilty.”

“Very well, then,” Ms. Grant said, walking back to her desk chair, “come here.”

“Now?” Kara asked as she made her way over to the desk, as well.

“Well, you asked for it,” Cat said, pulling her over her lap.

Kara felt both her skirt being raised and panties being lowered, which was certainly new for them.

The spanks started slowly, Cat allowing her hand to fall and caress Kara’s bare skin for a moment before striking again.

As Kara relaxed into her touch, Cat started applying more force and the blows came down more rapidly.

Kara never could stay still—despite not being in pain—and Cat took the opportunity to pause when Kara’s fidgeting took over.

“Kiera, why don’t you tell me why you deserve this?”

As Kara began listing off the various errors, both unintentional and malicious, Cat sprinkled in her own.

“I scheduled that meeting with the advertising client you hate,” Kara said, which Cat accented with a loud slap.

“And don’t forget the pure hell you caused with those skittles in my candy dish,” Cat adds with a few more spanks.

“Yes, Ms. Grant,” Kara answers before admitting to another mistake. 

This pattern continues for a while, Kara getting nearly everything off her chest, until finally Cat adds one last issue.

“Surely you want to apologize for throwing me off a building, too, right?”

“Ms. Grant, I..”

“Kara, you know how much I hate lying. I won’t fire you if you tell the truth, but I might if you lie to me again.”

“I threw you off the balcony, Ms. Grant”

Cat gives her five more quick spanks before instructing her to kneel.

“I believe you were right, Kiera, and that it was good to get everything out in the open and be able to start with a clean slate.”

Cat returns to her drafts for a few more minutes before addressing Kara again.

“We have much more to discuss, but it’s late. You will be coming over for dinner tomorrow so we can hash this out. You should know that there is no value in me exposing you to the world, though.”

Offering a hand, Cat helps Kara up and leads her to the elevator.

“Thank you, Ms. Grant.”

“You’re welcome, dear. I must say I am looking forward to the next time you lose your powers, though”

Parting ways in the lobby, Kara calls Alex and lets her know it is a personal emergency.

A pint of ice cream and two episodes of TV later, Kara tells her that Cat knows.

“Kara, you realize that your boss, The Queen of All Media, is literally the worst person who could possibly know? There’s no way she would pass up on this story!”

“Cat already said she would never do that!”

“Oh wow, I feel so relieved by that. People lie, Kara.”

“It’s not like that. She’s known for a while. And she’s always been there for me!”

“Been there for you how?”

“Alex, I don’t think you want to know this.”

“It sounds like I need to know.”

“I guess I should start at the beginning…”

Kara began recapping her situation with Cat to Alex, only pausing when Alex interrupted with a “that’s illegal” or a “you lied to me about being fine when you lost your powers!”

When Kara finally gets to tonight’s events—carefully skipping her dirtier thoughts surrounding the situation—Alex pauses.

“You asked her to do it tonight?”

“Not exactly. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay between us. It’s not like it hurts anyway.”

“I’m sure it did when you lost your powers,” Alex smirks, before remembering that she’s supposed to be upset by the arrangement.

“Alex, you jerk! Anyway, she let me back into her office; let me keep my job even though I almost killed her. That has to count for something.”

“I guess, Kara. Be careful tomorrow, though?”


	7. Chapter 7

Despite trying to sleep in, Kara finds herself awake by 8am. Normally her Saturdays are spent training at the DEO, but Hank had given her some time off after the red kryptonite experience.

Instead, she worries about her dinner plans. Did Cat expect her to show up as her or as Supergirl? Should she text Alex for a summary of her powers in case Ms. Grant wanted the details? What if Ms. Grant wanted an exclusive? Would she need permission from Hank for that?

After an entirely too-large breakfast consisting of several eggos, she picks out her non-supergirl outfit and then changes into her painting gear to try and take her mind off things.

She’s sketching lightly onto a new canvas without a plan, when suddenly she realizes she’s drawing Cat’s office. For some reason, she’s never painted any part of CatCo despite it being one of the most interesting buildings in the city. The rest of the morning and afternoon is spent filling it in with paint. It’s a little more futuristic and high-tech looking than the actual office, but she thinks it’s a nice blend of CatCo and Krypton. A merging between her domain and Cat’s even. She imagines adding Cat to the couch and her by the CEO’s side. 

Suddenly, her “Get Ready for Dinner” timer goes off and she starts putting the paint away. It’s far from finished, but she can work on it another time. Just as she’s touching up her hair—in Supergirl style, a nice compromise for showing up as Sunny Danvers—she hears the screeching of tires and several cries for help.

One hasty flight over and a quick pileup rescue mission later, Kara’s already halfway to Cat’s beach house and short on time so decides to just fly the rest of the way over now instead of trek back to her apartment. Besides, she’s got her earlier outfit stored in her belt. Alex had somehow found a way to shrink both her Supergirl suit and her normal clothes down to prevent having to wear her suit under her regular outfits every day. She kind of misses the dramatic button-popping running thing she used to do, but this is way more practical.

Landing on Cat’s balcony, she can see her pacing back and forth through the kitchen. The thought of the other woman being nervous is endearing, but Kara has to remind herself that this isn’t a date.

Cat jumps when Kara knocks and takes the girl in, almost for the first time, when she opens the door. While she had known Kara’s secret for a while, there was something about seeing more of that adorable Sunny Danvers personality peek through the confident Supergirl role.  

“I had been expecting you through the front door”

“Didn’t want to be late. Can I go change into something a little more comfortable?”

“Go ahead. You know where the bathroom is.”

Kara walks down the hall in normal human speed but changes super-quickly, allowing her a few moments to catch her breath and give herself a little pep talk.

 Rejoining Cat in the dining room, she laughs a little when the other woman gasps a little at her outfit.

“No wrinkles?”

“Special chemical treatment for all my clothing that lets them shrink down when needed. I keep an outfit in my belt and then my phone in my boot.”

“And when will a fashion-conscious CEO who has to travel far too much be able to buy this to reduce the size of her luggage?”

“Hopefully soon for her assistant’s sake. It’s an experimental chemical from a top-secret government facility unfortunately, though.”

“The assistant who can pick up airplanes is complaining about a couple suitcases?”

“You’ve got me there, Ms. Grant, but I want you to know that I’m done hiding.”

“I had figured as much when I saw Supergirl outside my door.”

“So I just pulled about 10 cars off of each other, food?”

“Yes Kara, there’s food. Go ahead and sit down and I’ll bring dinner in from the kitchen.”

Dinner progresses slowly; Kara’s found that Cat doesn’t like to talk about work during her meals as it reminds her of too many business meetings she’s had.

Cat’s made a simple chicken dish, which isn’t the best thing Kara’s ever tasted but is pretty darn good. The thought that The Cat Grant cooked for her does make her feel pretty special though. They take their tiramisu, which Kara’s hoping there’s seconds of, out to the balcony and Kara finally feels brave enough to ask Cat about what she wanted to discuss.

“Ms. Grant, what was it that you wanted to talk about?”

“Well clearly you’re more comfortable about me knowing you’re Supergirl now, but we need a system for when you need to leave the office. I need a reliable assistant and clearly you weren’t too fond of Siobhan.”

“I’m completely competent at my job, though. You’ve said so before—hiring Siobhan was just you punishing me!”

“That was not my intent, Kara. Yes, I was upset about you getting kidnapped by a supervillain who happened to look identical to you, yet you still were not trusting me with your identity or telling me how I could help. The reason I hired Siobhan was to let you focus on the more important parts of your job instead of taking phone calls and getting coffee. It is okay if you can’t always be around, but I do need someone for those things.”

“That’s why you were upset? I thought you were upset about Adam. I understand that you need someone at your side on command, but I don’t want to abandon the city during working hours or give up my job. You know I need it, Ms. Grant.”

“Adam? You respectfully told him no, why would I care? And I’m not saying you need to leave CatCo. I’m just thinking that perhaps you would be better suited in a different position. I’ve been greedy. You are clearly the best assistant I’ve ever had—and superpowers only accounts for part of that—so I’ve been reluctant to give you up.”

Kara blushes bright red. Cat’s praise is infrequent and only delivered when deserved, meaning a single kind word can stir all the butterflies in her stomach.

“I like being your assistant. I like my job; I don’t want a different one. You don’t need to send me away!”

 “Kara, you’re talented. I want you to think about this. My proposal is that you start searching for a Kiera-approved replacement assistant. Once you’ve trained them up to my standards, start transitioning tasks over to them and begin working on the CatCo special projects team. You can keep your desk if you like, but no one will question you being away from your desk and I won’t have to suffer an entire afternoon caffeine-less.”

The special projects team was always one that Kara liked interacting with. It was a group comprised of individuals from different departments specifically picked for initiatives Cat and the board found immediately pressing. The collaborative environment would be a nice fit and she would still report to the CEO.

“I may have overreacted. I still want to think about it but that sounds reasonable.”

“I’m glad you think so. Do you want more dessert before we move on?”

A quick “Yes please” and trip to the kitchen later, the women are back on the balcony when Cat broaches the next subject.

“So, do you want me to be responsible for just Kara Danvers or for Supergirl as well?”

“I’m not sure what you mean, Cat,” Kara says before realizing her slip-up.

“Earlier I was thinking how interesting it was to see the puppy personality peek through your Supergirl identity. Now I’m seeing some of that Supergirl confidence come out during Danvers time. I suppose it’s acceptable for you to call me Cat when it’s just the two of us.”

Kara giggles slightly at this before Cat continues.

“What I mean is that you like me correcting you when you make a mistake at the office. Now that I know about Supergirl, does that change anything? You’ve always asked me for guidance, secretly of course, whenever you were having trouble being the perfect superhero. Do you also want me to help when you feel you’ve made a mistake?”

“Maybe? Can I think about this too? I’m actually really glad you know now but it’s a lot to take in.”

“Absolutely. Besides, I think we’ve spent enough time talking shop. If you feel comfortable, I’d like to hear the original versions of the sanitized stories I’ve heard about your childhood.”

Kara does feel comfortable so the rest of the night is spent telling her about Krypton, her mother, Astra, Non, even Kal. She tells her what it was like feeling the Earth’s sun for the first time and how hard she tried to become friends with Alex at first. She talks about Jeremiah and learning that the government agency she works with might have been involved in his death. She even tells her about Maxwell Lord and the missing girls and the red kryptonite.

Flying back to her apartment in the early morning, a part of her still wishes it was a date, but she thinks that maybe this was even better. Cat cares about her and listens. She even listens to minute details that would never be useful to her. She’s never had the chance to confide in anyone who wasn’t already familiar with the situation, but now Cat’s letting her. Maybe even if she’s no longer her assistant, the CEO would be more open to dating her in the future—if Kara could work up the courage to make a move of course.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wow, it's been a while. Trying to get back into this, just turned into 1k of Kara introspection, but hopefully you guys don't mind.
> 
> To recap (because I certainly forgot), this takes place in an AU-ish timeline that starts a few weeks after Hostile Takeover and currently is somewhere around the Worlds Finest episode. 
> 
> Things that are different in this verse:
> 
> 1\. Cat did not accuse Kara of being Supergirl after Hostile Takeover, leading to Hank/J'onn not impersonating Supergirl  
> 2\. Kara hasn't found out about J'onn yet and is still suspicious of him. Alex knows though  
> 3\. While the anti-alien protest/white martian kidnapping happened, Kara didn't realize the full impact of it  
> 4\. Astra is still in DEO custody and very much alive  
> 5\. The DEO was able to stop Kara right after the balcony-throwing thing, without J'onn risking his identity, so no DEO takeover  
> 6\. In fact, General Lane fucked right off into a different dimension

Kara spends Sunday writing the “Kara Danver’s Guide to Surviving Cat Grant” instruction manual/anthology. It had started as a simple guide to consult when things went wrong, with tips on how to fix a broken copier or use the very confusing CatCo intranet site. As she wrote though, she started thinking about all the times things had gone hilariously wrong and began peppering in little stories from her tenure as Cat’s assistant.  

She remembers how there were many times, especially when she started out, where she felt like the worst assistant to ever assist and how Winn or Kelly or someone else in the bullpen would tell her a story about that time an assistant only lasted 3 hours or got Ms. Grant a latte with _whole milk_ or put Carter on hold, and she always felt a little better.

Looking back now, it all feels so minor, but she hopes that Cat’s next assistant will feel a little better every time they mess up and can read a story about “Kara Danvers, the assistant you should strive to be” screwing up as well.

She’s nowhere near finished as the day ends—but she finds writing everything out makes her feel more confident about not being Cat’s assistant one day and that she has a better grasp on what skills are critical for when she starts looking at candidates.  

While super powers would be ideal, she probably can’t convince Leslie to return to the good side and do it. For a brief second, she thinks about how the role would be great for Bizarro when she wakes up, before reminding herself of how many questions that would raise.

Besides super powers though, there aren’t too many critical skills that can’t be learned on the job. Kara realizes that while the job is demanding, anyone who is driven to succeed and willing to work hard can probably do it. She remembers the pithy resume she handed to Ms. Grant that day years ago at 10:15am. She had a couple college jobs, some babysitting, some minor club leadership roles, and a pretty good GPA with honors, but there truly was nothing special about her experience.

While it didn’t feel like it at the time, Ms. Grant had taught her, helped mold her into the person she was today. She could carry a conversation with a stuffy board member or diplomat, organize a 300+ event at the drop of a hat, and convince anyone to reschedule for Ms. Grant.

The skills definitely carried over to her Supergirl career as well. Cat realized last night that Supergirl had stopped a robbery while her powers were blown out and asked her how she did it. When she told her about talking the guy down, she could see the pride beaming off of her CEO.

She also thought about the times she needed to direct people away from crises or otherwise maintain order. The old, meek Kara Danvers would have never been able to organize the hundreds of people running haphazardly through a comic con or crowded train. And sure, putting on her Supergirl outfit did make her more confident, but Cat had also helped teach her that.

There were often times when she wished she had become Supergirl sooner. She could have saved more people, prevented so much damage. She realizes, though, that she wouldn’t have been ready to deal with Non’s army five years ago. While it doesn’t absolve her guilt completely, the thought that she waited until she was properly prepared is somewhat comforting.

She sends a quick text to Ms. Grant letting her know that she’s thought it over and is on board with her new role and will start searching for a replacement as soon as possible. A few minutes later, she gets a simple, “I knew you would.” Back from her.

Brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed, she realizes that what she’s feeling for Cat is much more than a petty crush or lust thing, and that the admiration she has for the woman goes much deeper than that.

Not quite ready to dive into those thoughts, she tries to sleep instead of thinking about the other woman.

The next morning, she resumes her assistant duties as she normally would until 3:30pm. This morning when she had received two meeting invites, she hadn’t thought much of it. Now, as she sits with Ms. Grant and the special projects team, the realness of Cat’s offer—that they’re actually doing this—hits her.

“As you know, Kara has done a magnificent job at pleasing my every whim and overall being the perfect assistant. Honestly, she’s probably more competent than all of you combined.

That being said, I’ve been selfish in keeping her as my assistant for so long when she could be benefitting the company more in other ways.

Kara will be transitioning her assistant duties over the next several months and will be the newest member of the special project team.

I expect everyone here will accept her with open arms and treat her contributions with utmost respect. After all, she knows me and my company best.”

The team discusses their current initiatives and progress, meeting schedules, how they typically work together for the next 45 minutes or so, and Kara can really feel herself fitting in here. While Cat’s speech is touching and she appreciates the CEO using her real name the entire time, she gets the feeling that Cat’s concerns were unwarranted with this group of people.

Up next, Ms. Grant’s scheduled a meeting for her with the head of HR. They talk through search strategies and job descriptions, what she thinks the qualifications should be. Sandy tells her that they will have a draft of the revised job posting to her by tomorrow. The suddenness of it all takes her by surprise until she realized that Ms. Grant wouldn’t have it any other way.

Having been side-tracked by succession-planning, Kara still has some work to do at the end of the day, leading to her and Cat being the last ones in the building. Despite the normalness of the day, she feels like she’s hardly seen the other woman.

“Ms. Grant,” she says as she opens the glass doors and steps inside, “I was thinking about the other issue we discussed on Saturday.”

“I will not be upset with you, no matter what you decide. I want what’s best for this city, and more importantly, you.”

“If you’re okay with it, I’d like you to be responsible for Supergirl too.”

“Of course.”

“However, I get veto power over any incidents you think are punishable.”

“Kara, you should know that you can always disagree with me, even as Kiera.”

“I do know. But you’re the boss of ‘Kiera Danvers’. You aren’t Kara Zor El’s. You know when I make a mistake here, because you know this business. You may think I’ve made a mistake as Supergirl, but perhaps it was the best outcome I could achieve.”

“I see what you mean, Kara. I don’t want you to feel like I don’t respect your opinion. Perhaps we should begin this additional responsibility with you seeking me out, like you did the other night, or us having a conversation about any perceived errors before anything else begins.”

“I’d like that, Cat. I need to check in with my sister, but I’ll see you tomorrow morning with an acceptable latte,” Kara says in a teasing tone that she wonders when she began feeling comfortable using around Ms. Grant.

Cat responds in kind though, with a simple “You better, Supergirl.”

Feeling a bit like showing off, Kara quickly changes into her Supergirl outfit and flies out the balcony doors on her way to the DEO.

She can almost swear that she hears Cat mutter “Sunny Danvers” again as she closes the balcony doors and packs up for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I realized where I wanted to go with this story and then realized all of the things that have not happened so far yet, that needed to happen. 
> 
> When did this thing actually start getting a plot?

The next week goes moderately well, given the resurgence of Non’s army. Astra is on their side now, Kara completely believes, but the DEO is still apprehensive about letting her go.

She tries to convince Hank that Astra could help her fight and that she couldn’t take on an army alone, but he was too concerned about the potential risks of her turning over the location of the DEO to the Ft. Rozz aliens and having their main base attacked.

While Kara can’t deny that it is a possibility, she tells Hank that they can’t keep Astra locked up indefinitely.  She worries she oversteps when she accuses the DEO of locking up any alien they run into and asking Hank if her sister wasn’t there, how long would it be before she found herself in a cage too?

She realizes that Hank doesn’t know she knows about what happens to Jeremiah, and he looks deep in thought at her words, so she fakes a CatCo emergency in order to rush out.

The Girl of Steel flies right into Cat’s office, starting in on a tirade about Hank’s behavior as soon as she crosses through the open glass balcony door.

“And she’s given us so much good and true information. She is definitely one of the good guys now, but Hank just thinks all aliens are the same! And Alex! Alex knows all about what Eliza told us about Hank and Jeremiah, but yet she’s been so buddy-buddy with him lately and doesn’t even agree with me about Astra! And furthermore--”

“Supergirl, sit,” Cat says while standing up from her desk and walking over to the couch.

Once they’re both seated on the couch, Cat quips that “You could have at least brought me a latte, Supergirl. You know how cranky I get when my assistant is out running errands. Now, please calmly explain what happened.”

When Kara’s done, Cat asks her if Alex might know more about Hank than she’s letting on.

“No. No way. I mean, we tell each other everything. I even told her about,” Kara realizes her slip and redirects, “No, why would you think that?”

Cat notices the slip but lets it go.

“Agent Scully is smart. I doubt she would let her guard down around him if he were truly as dangerous as you think he is, Kara. Either she knows something you don’t or she’s playing close to him to get more information.”

“You’re right. I don’t know why she wouldn’t tell me, in either case, though.”

  They chat for a little while longer before Cat has to get back to work and so Supergirl flies back out of the office, before returning as Kara with a hot latte five minutes later.

“Thank you, Kara. How is the replacement assistant search going?”

“Sandy has phone interviews set up with 5 potential candidates this week. With any luck, we could make an offer within two weeks.”

“Good. I have an upcoming initiative for the special projects team that I want you to lead, so the sooner we find a replacement, the better.”

Kara gets back to work and doesn’t talk to Cat again that day until 5pm on the dot, when the CEO is shooing her out of the office and telling her to go home for a change.

She gets home but before she can even take off her cardigan, Alex is summoning her to the DEO.

A quick flight over and Alex is ushering her into the training room where Hank is waiting.

“I’m not apologizing for what I said,” Kara blurts out before either can say anything.

“Kara, we need to tell you something.”

“Kara, I’ve been thinking about what you said about locking any and all aliens up,” Hank starts, “and you’re right that that used to be the DEO’s mission. Now, we did have a valid reason to capture Astra although perhaps we can let her out on a probationary basis. That being said, there’s something you need to know about me.”

Hank starts to shapeshift into his natural form.

“Who are you?”

“J’onn J’onzz. Your father saved my life.”  

After a quick retelling of his experience meeting the real Hank Henshaw, J’onn tells her that he too knows how dangerous the thinking of some government officials is and that he’s been working to change it. He tells her that he’s wanted both Alex and Kara to know for a while, but it was too risky to reveal his identity right away.

“How long have you known, Alex?”

“I told Alex back when you lost your powers. There was a situation here that led to me having to use my abilities.”

“Alex! That was so long ago—I’ve been so worried about this and you couldn’t even tell me not to worry?”

“Kara, it wasn’t my secret to tell. You know if I had just told you that ‘Hank’ wasn’t a bad guy, you would have wanted more information. Besides, you recently kept some interesting information from me as well.”

“Fair. Thank you, J’onn, for trusting me. And for considering putting that trust in Astra as well,” Kara says as she moves to hug the Martian.

Over Kara’s shoulder, J’onn gives Alex a look.

“Get used to it! Kara likes to hug,” Alex laughs.

An hour of light training later, Kara is back at her apartment feeling more relieved than she has in a while. She sits down and continues working on her survival guide, which is starting to feel like more of a memoir than an employee handbook.

She glances down at the time and is surprised at how late it is. It seems like all of her free time lately has been spent on this, and she kind of likes the idea of making a hand-bound copy of it for Cat. Back when she was in high school, Kara used to make journals and had picked up a few book-binding stitches here and there.

Was it odd that she thought it would be a cute gift for her boss? True, there were a couple stories in there that Cat probably did not need to know about (like that time that she had accidentally lost Cat’s _Mont Blanc_ pen and substituted it with a _Parker Sonnet_ while she ordered a replacement. Cat had figured that someone had accidentally taken her pen and left theirs, and Kara wasn’t about to let her know that it had gone missing while she was organizing papers on Cat’s desk) and sure her boss probably didn’t have time to read an instruction manual, of all things, written by someone who wasn’t a real writer, but somehow she thought Cat would appreciate it.  

Setting the alarm for the next morning, Kara hopes that the next day will be as good as this one.

…..................................................

It is not a good day. She meets Indigo for the first time. While Non had several terrible qualities, Kara had thought that he had at least truly loved her Aunt Astra. And yet, apparently he had previously had an affair with this woman and now that Astra had been held at the DEO for several weeks, had reunited with her.

The fight with Indigo is exhausting. She doesn’t blow out her powers, but she’s weak and inured, so Alex forces her to go to the DEO and have some mandatory sun room time.

She doesn’t think about the fact that she had let Cat know at lunch time that she needed to go handle a Supergirl Emergency, or that the fight wasn’t caught on any cameras, or that the CEO has been texting her for an update on her status, before she promptly falls asleep on one of the sun beds.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Parker Sonnet is fucking amazing, FYI. I just have a feeling that Cat would look down on it for being on the cheap side of good pens.


	10. Chapter 10

“Danvers,” Alex answers as an unfamiliar number appears on her phone.

She’s been pacing outside the infirmary, waiting for Kara to finish her last check-ups, before the two can go home and have a movie night.

“Finally. Do you know what a hard woman you are to get a hold of, Agent Scully? How is she?”

“Ms. Grant, your assistant is fine. I’m sure it was very hard for you to go a whole afternoon without someone to fetch you lunch, but I assure you she will be back in the office tomorrow.”

“You know that isn’t what this is about. Do you have any idea how terrifying it is to have your puppy of an assistant tell you she needs to leave for a super emergency and then not hearing from her for hours? And the IT hobbit and James had both left for the day, which meant me going through Kara’s call history on her desk phone to figure out what your number was. Do you think I would go through that trouble over a missing salad?”

Feeling slightly chastised, Alex drops some of the snark from her response.

“You’re right, Ms. Grant. Kara was a little injured after a run-in with an alien today. I told her she needed to rest under some special equipment we have at a secret government facility that Kara hopefully has not told you all about yet….she’s been doing that for the past couple hours and we’re just examining her now before she’ll be discharged to go home. I’m sure if she hadn’t been incapacitated, she would have let you know she was okay.”

She isn’t sure why she added that last part. She’s thought a lot about Kara’s relationship with her boss since Kara told her about it. She doesn’t really understand it, but it seems to make Kara happy—whatever it is the two are doing—and the CEO does seem to care about her sister in some way.

“Thank you, Alex. Please tell your sister that I hope she feels better and to not worry about coming into the office tomorrow if she doesn’t feel up to it.”

“I will. Goodbye, Ms. Grant.”

Kara chooses this moment to walk out of the infirmary.

“Did you just get off the phone with Cat?”

“Cat? And yes, I did. We had an interesting conversation about how worried she was about her precious Kara being missing.”

“Oh no. Where’s my phone?”

Kara unlocks her phone, which thankfully isn’t dead yet, to see the flurry of missed calls and texts.

“Ok, 8 texts from her and 3 voicemails. That’s not bad, right?”

“You can listen to them in the car. Come on, let’s get out of here. Oh, by the way, your boss gave you the day off tomorrow if you want it. Since when is that a thing?”

“I’ve taken days off before! And now that I’m being honest with Cat, she’s been much more understanding about things distracting me from my job.”

“Sooo,” Alex asks teasingly as they get into her car, “are you going to get _punished_ for this?”

“Shoot, I hadn’t even thought about that! Um, maybe? I don’t know. Did Cat sound mad?”

Alex goes to respond, reassure Kara that things will be fine between her and Cat, but Kara is already nervously listening to her voicemails.

Message 1, received at 5:50PM: “Kara, please check in with me when you get a chance. I’ve sent you a few texts but I figured maybe you had your text message ringer off. I’ve called all the news teams and no one has any footage of Supergirl from today, so I would appreciate some reassurance that you’re safe.”

Message 2, received at 7:45PM: “I swear if I don’t hear from you in the next 45 minutes you will be in so much trouble when I do get my hands on you.”

Message 3, received at 8:07PM: “Kara, I’m sorry. We both agreed that we would always defer to your judgment on Supergirl matters. I shouldn't have threatened you like that; I just hadn’t realized how us acknowledging you were the one out there risking your life for National City would worry me so much. I know that you have your sketchy government group for backup, but not hearing from you for 8 hours at this point has me a little shaken up. Please let me know you’re safe when you can.”

Kara hangs the phone up and runs her fingers through her hair. She knew Cat cared about her, but she was a little surprised at the sheer panic in the other woman’s voice.

“So, I don’t think she’s mad. Just worried? I wish I had thought to text her before falling asleep. She’s been really nice about it when I have had to leave for SG stuff. It’s way easier than Winn trying to lie to her before.”

She sends off a quick text “Sorry for the scare. I’m fine, feeling a lot better after a few hours of resting. I’ll see you in the morning. Takeout dinner on your balcony tomorrow?”

She gets a text message back within seconds, “Its fine. I just overreacted. You should take the day off tomorrow, though. I can manage on my own. I would like to see that you’re safe with my own eyes, however. Dinner would be acceptable.”

Without thinking, Kara can’t help but respond with “If my sister and I didn’t have movie night scheduled, I’d already be at your condo.”

Having reached Kara’s apartment, Alex grabs her phone from across the car.

“Kara, why does it sound like you’re Cat’s girlfriend more than her assistant that she’s having quasi-illegal dealings with?”

“Well, ummmm, ice cream first?”


	11. Chapter 11

Movie night with Alex turns into 999 Questions night instead.

“So you have a crush on your boss?”

“I think we’ve already established that.”

“And she lets you get away with things any other employee would get fired for?”

“Well, she doesn’t let me off the hook exactly, but yes in a way.”

“And she’s invited you over for dinner 3 or 4 times in the last month?”

“Some of those were work dinners!”

“So are you guys weird BDSM fuck buddies or are you planning on asking her out once you’re no longer her assistant?”

“ALEX!”                                                                                                                                                      

“It’s a fair question, Kara.”

“It’s not a friends with benefits thing. I’d like to ask her out but I don’t want to ruin what we have. “

“Kara, you know this whole thing between the two of you still confuses me a bit, but I’ll admit you’ve been happier since you and Cat have gotten closer. You should go after her if that’s what you want. She even knows you’re Supergirl already, so that’s one less thing to worry about.”

“Well, maybe once we defeat Non, and get Maxwell Lord locked up, and I find Cat a new assistant, I’ll think about it.”

 

* * *

 

In the morning, Kara stops in at the office as Supergirl. Cat sees her as soon as she starts to flutter down on the balcony.

Rising from her desk, Cat joins her outside as well. She circles around her hero briefly while examining the in-tact Supergirl costume Kara is wearing.

“If I didn’t know any better, I wouldn’t even have guessed you lost a fight yesterday.”

“I didn’t lose! I just didn’t win either.”

“Of course. Should I be worried about this alien coming back to try and hurt you again?”

“She probably will be back. You don’t need to worry about it, though. Now that we know what her abilities are, we should be able to stop her easily next time around.”

“Kara, I am always going worry now that I know you are the one out there wearing this crest,” Cat says while running her finger along the top of the ‘S’,”that you are the one out there protecting our city.”

“I guess you’re right. I should make sure that James and Winn know to give you any Supergirl updates they’ve gotten from Alex. Or maybe have Alex contact you directly. You deserve to know what’s going on when there’s trouble.”

“I would appreciate that. You can let your sister know that I will practice utmost discretion with any information received.”

The pair spend a few minutes chatting before Kara glances inside for a view of the clock.  

“I know I’m taking the day off from being your assistant, but you have a meeting in five minutes, Cat.”

“Alright, I guess I should prepare. Without you there to stop me, I might even get to fire a few people.”

“Cat, we talked about this!”

“Relax, Kara. I’m not going to fire anyone unless Jason suggests again that we do another article on Maxwell Lord. I will see you for dinner tonight?”

“Of course, what do you want me to pick up?”

“I’ll take care of it. You go enjoy day off far away from here. Make sure to use the front door tonight too. I don’t want any wayward paparazzi getting pictures of Supergirl visiting my private residence.”

* * *

 

Kara gets called in to the DEO in the early afternoon.

“Hey, Alex. What’s up?”

“We asked Astra about Indigo and she is worried that Non is closer than she thought to being able to launch an attack called Myriad.”

“Myriad?”

“Yes, from what I can understand, it is a radiofrequency, large-scale, brainwashing operation.”

“How does that relate to eco-terrorism?”

 “The goal originally was to put Myriad into action on Krypton to have all the guilds working in harmony to save Rao from dying out. After a solution was found, the few members who had been protected from the frequency would destroy the machines and life would go back to normal. Astra says that your mother was concerned about the potential misuse of this brainwashing and therefore banned its use before it was fully developed.”

“That makes sense, in a way. So why is Astra concerned about it now?”

“Non tried to finish creating Myriad—except in a way that would only affect humans—for years after Fort Rozz landed. Astra isn’t sure where Indigo was all that time, but apparently she could be the key to finishing the code. It makes sense too, since there’s been an uptick in attacks on areas that would be vital broadcast points.”

“So what can I do?”

“We want you to check out the following locations for anything out of the ordinary. I’d send Astra with you, but we want to keep her change of heart a secret from the Fort Rozz inmates as long as we can.”

“So J’onn,” Kara says before looking around, “I mean Hank, is really going to release her?”

“Yes, he sees the potential advantage in her help. Especially now that we know our human DEO agents are at risk of being out of commission. Now go, I don’t want you to be late for your dinner date.”

* * *

 

Several hours later, she’s dropped off quite a few suspicious radio jammers that had kryptonite residue on them for review at the DEO.

She starts heading towards her apartment when she realizes she’s already late for her dinner with Cat. Changing direction, she heads for Cat’s condo as quickly as she can. She stops in the alley to change back into her Kara Danvers outfit and then is running up 20 flights of stairs at speeds the Flash would be envious of. Before she even knocks on the door, Cat has it open for her.

“Didn’t we just talk about not making me worry as much this morning?”

“Sorry, Cat. I just lost track of time.  Do I smell potstickers?”

“You do, but I might just need to withhold them from you for being,” Cat glances at her watch, “17 minutes late.”

Kara pouts and Cat can’t help but laugh. Kara has always reminded her a bit of a puppy, but the resemblance seems to be stronger when the girl isn’t getting her way.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to earn them back, and in the meantime, you can eat something healthy for once,” Cat says over her shoulder as she makes her way to the balcony.

Dinner is pleasant and Cat does, in fact, share the potstickers once she’s felt Kara has waited long enough.

Kara’s biting into her fifth when she suddenly remembers her concerns from the day prior.

“Cat, I know you said that not letting you know I was safe yesterday was a Supergirl thing and that it was up to me and everything, but do you think I should be punished for it?”

“Well, tell me what your thoughts on the matter are and then I’ll tell you mine.”

“I’m not sure. I guess I didn’t think about you not having any way of knowing I was ok. If I would have thought about it, I would have known you would be worried about me.”

“So we’ve established that worrying me is not acceptable. In the future, I’ll expect you to avoid this. However, I understand that you did not realize I wouldn’t be aware of your status the same ways others who know your secret might.”

“That was really vague, Cat. It’s hard to explain, but it’s just easier when you make the decisions for me.”

“Anything for National City’s Best. Here is what I suggest, but feel free to disagree: the situation yesterday was a learning experience and I will not punish you for it. Any future offences, however, will end with you over my lap.”

“That does sound fair, Cat. I knew as soon as I heard your messages last night that I couldn’t let that happen again”

“Oh really? Then, should I count your lack of punctuality to dinner as offence number two?”

Kara sputters for a moment before opting to just stop speaking.

“I am going to go drop off our plates in the kitchen,” Cat says before heading back inside.

Kara stays out on the balcony for a few moments before heading inside herself, finding Cat sitting on her couch.

“We’ve always done this in your office.”

“There’s my home office, if being behind a desk somehow makes you more comfortable.”

“No. No, this is fine.”

Kara makes her way over to the couch, letting Cat pull her across her lap.

“As you were 17 minutes late and this is your second offense, 34 sounds appropriate, don’t you think?”

“Yes, Ms. Grant.”

Cat smirks a little at hearing Kara turn back to the more formal address that is now solely used in the company of others these days. Kara’s wearing a sundress; the pattern isn’t too loud on it and it’s one of the few Cat would actually compliment the girl for wearing if only she didn’t pair it with a truly horrendous cardigan. Nonetheless, it makes things easier for Cat as she raises the hem up around her waist.

She starts off slow and methodical, but after the fifteenth swat Kara is already fidgeting on her lap. It’s always surprised Cat that a woman who regularly gets thrown into walls reacts this way to just her hand, but she knows Kara respects her too much to fake a reaction.

It gives her a bit of a rush—that she can reduce the Girl of Steel down to a squirming mess. Of course, they’re not here for her; they’re here for Kara and her massive guilt complex. Even before she knew anything personal about the girl, she would see how Kara would feel guilty for days about small mistakes. While they might not have started this arrangement to fix that, it did work to resolve her contrition about any perceived errors.

The next 19 are fast with no pauses in between. Kara squirms more, if that’s even possible, and doesn’t even realize when Cat’s hand comes down to rub her skin gently after the last swat.

After a few moments, Kara tries to slide off onto the floor, but Cat pushes her further down the couch so that she has her head resting in Cat’s lap instead. It’s more intimate than usual, but Kara quickly adjusts and actually dozes off after ten minutes or so. Cat ponders how content she feels with the girl in her lap, running her fingers through her hair for a second, before pushing away the growing feelings that have been developing for the girl.

She can't let her selfishness corrupt the girl, she reminds herself. This is all about making sure Kara is at her best, that National City is at its best. She can't complicate things when Kara already has enough to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is finally catching up to where I want it to be! I think there might be smut in 2 chapters or so. Anyone want to write it for me so that I don't embarrass myself?


	12. Chapter 12

When Kara wakes up, it feels as if she’s still dreaming. Here she is, laying in The Cat Grant’s—the Queen of All Media’s—lap, with the CEO’s fingers still intertwined in her hair. Cat herself is asleep now and Kara wishes, just for a second, that she could text James to come over and capture this scene on film.

The thought of James walking in on this and all the questions he would have makes her chuckle slightly. The movement is enough for Cat to start to stir, so Kara stills in an effort to make this moment last longer.

Cat keeps shifting, though, so Kara knows it isn’t long before the woman is fully awake. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Kara feels Cat arch her back to stretch out before removing her fingers from Kara’s hair.

“Have a nice nap, kitten?”

Kara nods, slightly embarrassed that this is the best rest she’s gotten in weeks. She moves to sit up on the couch, stretching out herself. Cat glances down at her watch before looking over at the still sleepy girl.

“Given the time, you might as well stay over.”

“Oh, I couldn’t put you out like that. Besides, it will only take me a minute to fly home.”

“In this weather?” Cat says, looking out toward the balcony, “Given your recent track record, I might like knowing you’re safe and the apartment has been much too quiet since Carter left for science camp for the summer.”

Kara knew this was about as direct Cat could be about wanting her company, and the other woman had been a little needier since the boy left to the program in Metropolis. She supposed that was the one bright spot in this whole Myriad mess; if it did happen, Carter was unlikely to be affected and she had personally asked Clark to watch out for the boy while he was there.

“I’ll stay. I’ll need to get up a little earlier so I can go home and get some clothes for work, though.”

“No. I’m sure I’ve got something in my closet that will fit you. Making sure my assistant actually is properly dressed for her job will surely be a good start to my day.”

“Potentially soon-to-be former assistant. You have your first interview tomorrow. She did well in the screener with HR and seemed very nice when we spoke on the phone.”

“Kara, you think everyone is nice.”

“What about that man you just hired for the Tribune? Snapper? He seems like a very mean man.”

“Ok, you think 98% of people are nice. Now, off to bed with you. You know where the guest bedroom is and where anything else you might need is. I think you left a pair of pajamas the last time you stayed over, so they should be in one of the wardrobe drawers as well.”

“Of course. Good night, Cat. Sleep well.”

Kara makes her way down the hall to the guest bedroom, pulling out the pajamas, Supergirl ones which had made Cat laugh last time she was over for a late-night editing session, and heads into the attached bathroom. She grabs one of the toothbrushes from under the sink and opens the package.

Cat had learned, as Kara staying later had become more frequent, that brushing her teeth was a difficult task in control. While she couldn’t always feel all the pressure she was applying, she would often end up breaking off a few bristles and toothbrushes would never last long for her.

Cat seemed to figure this out and started demanding that her “germ-ridden toothbrush” be thrown out after any visit as Cat didn’t want the germs to linger. While Kara knew what Cat was really doing, she appreciated any time Cat tried to make her feel more normal about one of the less attractive side effects of her powers.

After brushing her teeth, rinsing out just a couple bristles out of her mouth, she quickly changes and gets into bed. Despite it only being barely past ten and having already taken a nap, she hadn’t questioned Cat at all when she had shooed her off to bed.

And now, here she was, stuck in bed with too much energy leaving her to think about the woman in the other room. Something had shifted tonight, from the way Cat had held her in her lap to the affectionate nickname she had used when she woke up.

* * *

 

The next morning, Kara finds a dress hanging on her door when she wakes. It’s nothing too revealing or flashy, which she silently thanks Cat for; although it does remind her of something she wore during her brief Red-K stint.  

A quick shower and change later, she’s walking into Cat’s kitchen as the woman slides a plate with eggs and bacon her way. The bacon is also a relatively new addition due to Kara staying over more. Cat calls it the “emergency Kryptonian bacon” although Kara is fairly sure she’s seen Cat sneak a piece here or there before. Cat sits down at the breakfast bar with her own omelet while appraising the outfit she had picked for Kara.

“I had a feeling that style would look good on you.”

“Thank you, Cat,” Kara says more regarding the food than the compliment, “You don’t think this will remind anyone of when I was, y’know, evil, right?”

“Kara, you were never evil. You just had poor impulse control.”

“I threw you off a balcony, Cat!”

“Which was the worst thing you did, correct?  Who hasn’t wanted to throw their boss off of a building before? Everyone has thoughts they don’t act upon, some good and some bad.”

“I don’t think any of those thoughts were good ones.”

“You let yourself stand out a bit more as Kara Danvers.”

“That’s not a good thing, Cat!”

“Perhaps it’s not a good thing for Supergirl, or for the DEO, but what about for you? You are extraordinary, not just as Supergirl, but as Kara Danvers too. Why do you need to hide that?”

Kara mutters a low, “You know why,” before returning to her food.

“There are plenty of ways to keep your secret identity to yourself that don’t involve hideous cardigans.”

When Kara doesn’t answer her, doesn’t even ask for seconds when she finishes her plate, Cat can’t help but worry that she was too harsh with the girl.

“Kara, I can survive without my morning latte if you would like to go home and change into something more comfortable.”

“It’s not that, Cat. It’s just difficult to think about everything I want when I’ve always been told not to go after it.”

 “I understand, Kara. You have a lot on your plate right now. You don’t have to deal with it all at the same time.”

“Right. I can have it all, just not right away or at all at once.”

“Glad to know you listen. Now, as much as I love a morning pep talk, we’ll need to leave now to make it in time for my first meeting. “


	13. Chapter 13

The interview goes moderately well and Cat promises she’ll at least consider Megan if she doesn’t like any of the other candidates.

Quite honestly, Cat knew that she would never have another assistant like Kara and that the bar would have to be lowered considerably if she were going to hire anyone in the near future.

The girl had been almost stoic, although genuinely nice, throughout the interview. Through the glass, she could tell that Kara was trying to inconspicuously eavesdrop, and at one point she was sure the woman was going to storm in after she asked a particularly harsh question.

She had made eye contact with her and winked, which left Kara blushing red as her girl realized she had been caught.   

After the interview, Kara had walked Megan out before returning to Cat’s office. Cat had known the second she saw Kara’s pout that Kara thought the girl would be perfect for the role.

The two had argued on the first interviewee’s merits back and forth for a while. Cat actually hadn’t minded the girl, maybe even liked her straightforward attitude. Still, seeing her current assistant trying to convince her on an issue was always a welcome sight.

Finally, she had promised that she would keep Megan in mind as a potential contender and they moved onto the issue Cat had wanted to bring up all morning.

“So, should one of these candidate work out, you’ll have more time for the special projects team. I want you to personally spearhead a new initiative,” She had said.

“Are you sure about that, Cat? Maybe I should just observe my first go-around.”

“No, you need to dive. You’re afraid to say goodbye to this. You have been my assistant for so long and have done a tremendous job, and now that it’s something new, you are scared that you won’t be good at it. You need to dive in head first. Besides, you’ll be perfect for this. CatCo, while it has always been progressive, needs to put more effort into being inclusive.”

Kara had sputtered at that, saying, “I’m not sure why I would be best at that. I mean, I’m bisexual, but that doesn’t mean—“

Cat had taken mercy on her and cut her off, “Kara, you’re also an alien. While the environment may be much better than when I came out years ago, CatCo could certainly be more LGBT-friendly, and I would like you to work on that as well. The main push I want you working on, though, is promoting a suitable alien-welcoming environment once the Alien Amnesty Act has been passed. CatCo has endorsed the law, but does it really help anyone if these aliens become citizens on paper but receive none of the benefits?”

Kara had beamed at that. The girl had confided in Cat before that she had often felt guilty about being able to “pass” as human, whereas other aliens didn’t have the same opportunity.

Besides, this initiative was just good business. While not all aliens had superpowers, Cat had learned that many of them hailed from advanced societies and were exceptionally bright. It was only natural that Cat would want them working for CatCo; if it made her assistant happy, well that was just an added bonus.

Many hours had passed since that conversation, though, and Kara had gotten called off on another Supergirl emergency. While the girl hadn’t checked in yet, Cat was confident that the girl had learned her lesson and would keep her updated.

She’s sitting in her den now, nursing two fingers of Macallan 12. Normally, she wouldn’t be caught dead drinking scotch that wasn’t aged at least eighteen years, but the bottle had been a gift from Kara on the 2-yr anniversary of Cat having hired her.  

It had been a bit of a peculiar gift for her to give, although she found out more recently that Alex had recommended it for her. Now, anytime she found herself thinking of the girl at home, she seemed to turn to that bottle over any of the others.

And Kara had indeed been on her mind all day. For some reason, Cat couldn’t stop replaying their earlier interaction in her head. Sure, she had previously picked up on the fact that Kara was bisexual, but only just started considering the possibility that the girl could be hers.

It was an actual possibility now, wasn’t it? Cat was one of Kara’s closest confidants at this point. The girl trusted her with details she hadn’t told anyone else. There was no denying they were intimately linked at this point. Yet Cat worried that if she were to pursue Kara in any way that she would close up one of the few healthy releases the girl had.

A noise at the balcony startled Cat and she turned to see the object of her thoughts letting herself in. The Supergirl suit was completely intact, maybe a little dirt here and there, but otherwise looking no worse for wear. Supergirl herself, though, had had brighter days. Her cheeks seemed to almost sag right off her face as if the weight of the day were bringing them down.

Cat was about to call out to the girl, ask her what was wrong, when she felt the breeze of Kara’s superspeed. A second later, Kara is kneeling next to the armchair Cat is sitting in.

Cat contemplates speaking, but decides to let Kara clear her mind instead. Five minutes in, she laces her fingers into Kara’s hair. Another 10 minutes after that, her drink is finished. Ten more minutes pass and she guides Kara’s head to rest against the chair. Still, after thirty minutes, Kara looks hardly more relaxed than the moment she came in.

“Kara, sweetie, would you like to talk about it?”

“I don’t want to think about it anymore, Cat, but my brain won’t stop working.”

“Kara, may I ask you a question?” Cat paused as Kara nodded, “Before, when you said it was easier when I made decisions for you, did you mean me specifically or just having anyone else decide?”

“I trust you, Cat. I couldn’t trust anyone else with doing this for me.”

“Just this once, you can sleep in my bed. Minimal cuddling.”

Kara’s smile radiates, making Cat feel like she’s made the right decision. The girl goes off to brush her teeth—it is later than Cat thought—and Cat heads to her bathroom to do the same.

When Cat steps into her bedroom, dressed in silk pajamas, Kara is sitting on the edge of the bed in those damn Supergirl pajamas that somehow seem to be tackier than her actual costume.

“Well, under the covers with you,” Cat says as she heads to the other side.

Once in bed, she rests her arm gently on Kara’s shoulder, figuring it was enough to be comforting but maybe would prevent her from crossing any more of the other 134 lines she seemed to cross for Kara in the boss-employee relationship.

Of course, it wasn’t long before Kara scooted closer, or moved Cat’s hand down to rest on her stomach. Still, Cat felt like she could handle this. It was likely just a one-time thing, right? Even as her mind told her that it was likely going to be a recurring event, given how tactile Kara was, she pushed the thought down and tried to relax.

As soon as Cat settles down somewhat peacefully, Kara rolls over to face her.  Cat wills herself to keep her eyes closed, not to focus on how close they are now, how she can feel the air hitting her face as Kara exhales.

When Kara brushes her hand against Cat’s cheek, Cat can’t help but open her eyes. They are inches apart now and Kara’s eyes tell her all she needs to know. She could stop it; she should stop it. Yet, as Kara leans in, Cat feels herself doing the same.

Kara is kissing her like she needs it to live and suddenly Cat isn’t as concerned with the line she’s crossing. The thought of board members and media scandals disappear as she gets pulled on top of the other girl.

It’s not until several minutes later when Kara is brave enough to start tugging her shirt off that Cat remembers herself and pulls back.

“Kara, you are only here because you were upset. You don’t really want this” Cat says sitting up.

“Cat, I’ve wanted this for such a long time. I’ve wanted you for such a long time. Please don’t push me away.”

Even as Cat feels her restraint dissolving, she tries to push Kara back as the girl straddles Cat’s lap.

“Tell me you don’t need this too and I’ll leave, Cat. I know there are reasons we shouldn’t, but what was it you were saying earlier? We need to dive.”

They’ll need to talk about this situation in detail later, but for now, Cat lets herself lean in to kiss Kara again and just enjoy it.

Several minutes later, both women have lost their tops, and it is clear they both need more. Kara surprises herself again, leading the way, as she decides to ask for what she wants.

 “Could you just pull me over your lap, please?”

Cat raises an eyebrow at her. The woman did notice that Kara seemed to enjoy a certain activity of theirs more than the normal person would, but she assumed the girl really just liked to be absolved of guilt.

“And I assume you want to be spanked?”

“Do I really have to say it?”

“Tell me, Supergirl, is it about me spanking you or is it about me having complete control over you?”

“….Complete control, Cat.”

“Good girl. Come here.”

Kara quickly made her way over Cat’s lap, who grabbed her hips and slid her down where she wanted her.

“Well, since I’ve learned that punishment apparently turns you on, I believe I deserve to see the results of it,” Cat says while pulling Kara’s bottoms off. 

Kara, who already knows her panties are ruined, tries to hide her bright red face into the pillow.

“No need to be shy, kitten. Everything is about to get much more fun. Now, make sure you concentrate on how this feels.”

“Yes, Cat. Please spank me.”

She takes a deep breath and increases her sense reactivity.

“Very good,” Cat says as she lays down the first stroke.

“Do I need to count?”

“Babygirl, I want to hear you. Whatever comes to your mind, I want to hear.  If you want to count, count for me.”

“Yes, Cat.  One.”

Cat continues, landing fast and hard blows, relishing the reactions from the unbreakable girl on her lap.

“Twelve. Harder please, Cat!”

“Thirty! Please Cat, please touch me!”

“Thirty-eight! Please, please Cat. I am so turned on.”

Cat pauses, running her hand through the girl’s folds. “My my, you are wet. I may need to find a new way to discipline you in the future if you enjoy this so much.”

“Please, I need it Cat. Please stop spanking my ass! Please touch me!”

“Hmm, I will indeed stop spanking your ass—for now.”

“Thank you, Cat. I need to be touched!”

“Don’t get greedy, kitten. I will touch you when I am ready.”

Cat accentuates the statement with a quick slap to the girl’s pussy.

“Oh Rao! Please Cat, what do I need to do to get you to touch me?”

“Did you really think you would get what you wanted after begging for ten seconds, my girl?”

“Please! Please go easy on me, Cat! I need you so badly!”

Kara is grinding her hips against Cat’s lap at this point, no longer able to contain herself, although not finding a position that provided her with what she needed.

“We both know that I can’t go easy on you, Kara. You crave giving me your total and utter submission. You need someone able to control the Girl of Steel. Now I want to hear that cute little mouth of yours begging for me to do more enjoyable activities involving your pussy.”

“Please, Cat. Please fuck me however you like! Please touch my clit! Anything you want!”

“Very good girl,” Cat praises, making sure her tone conveys how much she means it.

She rubs a single finger around Kara’s clit, applying just enough pressure.

“Thank you, Cat! That feels so nice!”

“So very good. Enjoy it, sweetheart.”

She starts rubbing Kara faster and with Kara having increased her touch sensitivity earlier, it’s already too much.

“Fuck. Please, I’m not going to last long if you keep that up, Cat!”

“Such a dirty little mouth when you’re getting fucked, Kara. Don’t hold back.”

“Cat…,” Kara barely manages to eke out.

“I mean it, Kara. The idea of you coming so quickly for me…Knowing how my touch affects your body, your mind. I love it.”

“Please Cat, don’t talk that way.”

“My sweet girl, don’t you want to please me?”

“Cat, may I please come?”

Cat hadn’t even thought about making the girl ask for permission, but here her girl already knew to ask for it. She couldn’t help her smile as she kept up the quick pace.

“Come for me, Kara.”

Within the minute, Kara does and Cat isn’t sure how she ever denied herself the beautiful girl who had been at her side for the better of three years now.

She lets the girl recover, rubbing her back gently until Kara scoots off until just her head is resting on Cat.

“Enjoy yourself?”

“So much. Why didn’t we do this earlier?”

“I believe I was worried about corrupting my naïve assistant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a thing. Honestly, I rewrote this quite a few times and still am not that happy with it...but oh well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	14. Chapter 14

If Kara thought that waking up in Ms. Grant’s lap was a dream come true, then waking up in bed with the other woman after finally confessing her feelings was like travelling to a different universe.

Cat normally was awake before her so seeing her still in bed after 6am was a bit surprising.

She thinks back on the latter part of their night, not wanting to reflect on the events leading her to Cat’s home. She jolts upright as she remembers—it was so quick and she didn’t even reciprocate and what if Cat doesn’t let her stay over again and—

“It is too early for me to witness your internal panic.  What are you worrying about?”

“Oh, good morning. Was last night ok?”

“Of course it was. We will need to discuss what happened before it can happen again however.”

“You want it to happen again? And you’re not upset that I didn’t do anything for you?”

“Darling, you did so much for me. Do you have any idea the thrill I had from watching you? You behaved so well and I loved watching you just let go so quickly.”

“I still wish I could have lasted longer.”

“Be careful what you wish for. I could certainly introduce some orgasm denial next time.”

“Orgasm what? How do you even?”

“I can picture it now. You on the edge, begging me just like you did last night. The only difference is that just as you’re about to give in, I stop everything I’m doing. Restraints won’t work on you, of course, but I wonder about gags. We’ll have to add that to our discussion list. I do believe it is time for both of us to get ready now, though.”

Cat smirks back at her before getting out of bed and heading toward the bathroom.

“Cat, you can’t just say that and then leave me!”

“We’ve got a long day before us. My first meeting is at 9am and I expect a stellar latte on my desk prior to that. Unless you’d rather me be unamenable to any of your suggestions for what I might do with my evening.”

“I’m up, I’m up! Stellar latte. Got it, Cat.”

“Good girl. Try on the outfit all the way on the left of my closet. Chop chop.”

* * *

 

The workday did not pan out the way Kara would have liked. Cat had far too many meetings, including an early dinner one, and the fact that she had been peculiarly better dressed two days in a row does not go unnoticed by her coworkers. Winn even asked if she’d been exposed to any strange chemicals lately.

Still, Kara knows that when she does have a chance to talk to Cat alone that night, it’s not going to be an immediate repeat of the prior night. Cat was right that they needed to talk, and knowing the CEO, Cat either completely dismissed things or was extremely diligent. In this case, Cat would be the latter.

It wasn’t even that she didn’t want to talk to Cat, but their relationship was the most straight-forward thing in her life right now. She liked being with her and liked Cat taking care of her—that’s all there was to it. Cat wouldn’t accept that answer and Kara would inevitably have to share what she’s learned about her family, herself, recently and how is she supposed to explain how she feels about all of it when she can’t even figure that out herself?

A text from Alex pulls her out of her thoughts and she flies over to the DEO to see what her sister has found out. She’s ushered into the lab where both Alex and Astra are waiting for her. Kara runs over to hug her aunt, glad to see her out of the holding cell she’s been assigned.

Once Alex regains their attention, she starts explaining the jammers that Kara found around the city.

“If this weren’t so classic sci-fi evil, the technology would actually be pretty cool. The jammers emit a signal that is processed by the brain as unique thought. This isn’t the style of mind control that Jemm—the Red Saturnian that escaped—used but I think we can use the psychic disrupters as a starting point for testing ways to stop this.”

“How long do you think it’ll take to create a prototype that works and distribute it to the city?”

“Well, Astra will be assisting me, but I’m doubtful we’ll find a way to completely stop Non’s attack before he deploys it. We only had 3 of the psychic disrupters at the DEO for years, due to their complexity. The good news is that the mind control signals do not appear to be harmful in nature and have no lasting side effects once turned off.”

Kara grimaces at the idea of a majority of the city being under Non’s control.

“Kara, I know Non. Myriad has been his only plan for years and he doesn’t think humans will be able to stop it. If Alex can protect a handful of DEO agents, we can destroy all of Non’s jammers until everyone in the city is safe. This is the best plan we have.”

“You’re right. We create as many as possible and then fight back from there. Alex, I think Cat needs to have one when you figure it out.”  

“Cat? And how is she going to fight back against an army of super-powered aliens?”

“If Non had control of her…if Non threatened to do something to her, I’m not sure what I would do Alex. She needs to be taken out of the equation.”

Alex sighs before sharing a look with Astra, “ok, Kara. I will try but I am not promising anything.”

Kara leaves Alex and Astra to their work and heads to the chamber that her mom’s hologram is situated in. It’s about time she get some answers on how her family decided the fate of an entire planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, slow and steady wins the race, right? Life has been a mess, in a good chaotic way lately so things have been very sporadic for me.


End file.
